


Walk Home

by lovesooyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Cliche, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, SLIGHT SEBAEK, slight xiuchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesooyeol/pseuds/lovesooyeol
Summary: Kyungsoo can’t tell when his feelings toward his best friend started but one thing he knows is that he can’t keep it inside anymore and he has to tell it to Chanyeol, immediately.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning how to write so forgive me if there are mistakes.

Kyungsoo has been staring at his best friend for a while now. Baekhyun invited them over to his house to play some new video games he bought and Kyungsoo can’t help but stare at Chanyeol since his competitiveness is very prominent and it’s making him attractive as ever.

Kyungsoo has been harboring his feelings for a while now, he doesn’t know when his feelings have grown; what he does know is that he’s irrevocably in love with his best friend. He still remembers the day when he first met Chanyeol. It was that day Chanyeol had talked to him in their highschool’s hallway, asking him if the locker next to him is the locker numbered 612. Kyungsoo had said yes and Chanyeol gave him a smile that Kyungsoo thought was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 

They had been locker neighbors at first but as Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo attending the same class he was in, he immediately walked over the seat next to Kyungsoo then blabbered to him how their teacher in that class was the same teacher Chanyeol’s sister had and she was a terror teacher. Kyungsoo was entertained for the whole period from all of Chanyeol’s blabbering and his smile. 

From locker neighbors to seatmates to lunch buddy since Chanyeol invited Kyungsoo to have lunch with him and his friends that day as well. There Kyungsoo met Baekhyun and Jongdae who were Chanyeol’s friends and they accepted Kyungsoo as their new friend wholeheartedly. Later on, Kyungsoo found out that the trio were famous in their school and Kyungsoo cannot believe that he’ll start to be friends with them. 

The rest was history and with that history, Kyungsoo falls deeper and deeper in love with Chanyeol every day. 

“Soo, you okay?” Kyungsoo felt a nudge on his shoulder and as he looked up, he saw Chanyeol looking at him while the video game was still going on Baekhyun’s flat TV screen. Chanyeol’s character has stopped moving since he put his controller on the side to touch Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Are you bored? We can go home if you want.” Chanyeol carefully said and looked at him directly. It’s just been a few hours since they got in Baekhyun’s house and Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol wanted to be here and try out the new game Baekhyun bought so Kyungsoo won’t be a whiny friend that wants to go home even if he’s bored. He’ll let Chanyeol enjoy this ‘cause he deserves it. 

“I’m fine.. Your character’s gonna die, pick up your controller.” Kyungsoo smiled reassuringly then pointed to the TV screen. Chanyeol then picked it up while still looking at Kyungsoo. 

“Tell me if you want to go, okay? Video games be damned.” Chanyeol smiled as well then went on with his game. 

“Baekhyun, why didn’t you protect my character?” Chanyeol whined at their other friend who sat at the one-seater sofa on their side. 

“Is it my fault that you kept flirting with Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun glared at the taller. Chanyeol rolled his eyes but continued to play the game.

Kyungsoo could feel the stares Baekhyun was giving him so he looked at him and Kyungsoo saw that Baekhyun’s trying to say something to him without speaking up. 

‘Fucking in love with you.’ Baekhyun mouthed at him. Kyungsoo shaked his head no and stood up to get some drinks. Baekhyun knows about his feelings and he always tells him that Chanyeol is also in love with him but Kyungsoo refuses to accept that. Kyungsoo can tell that Chanyeol just sees him as his mere friend, that’s all. 

A friend who Chanyeol could always call in times of need. A friend who Chanyeol could disturb any time of the day because for this friend, the best things in life are those moments with Chanyeol. 

A friend who’s deeply in love and whose patience is growing thin waiting for the time when Chanyeol sees him as more than a friend. Kyungsoo knew that he is solely responsible for his feelings and he can’t blame Chanyeol for them but Kyungsoo thinks hard if it’s better to say his feelings now or wait. 

Kyungsoo refrained himself from wandering his mind off again because he doesn’t want Chanyeol to ask him again if he’s okay so he watched his two friends play their heart out. 

He can think about his feelings later. 

-

“Did you have fun?” Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol as they walked out the cold streets of their subdivision after they said their goodbyes to Baekhyun. It was past 10 PM already and Kyungsoo knew his parents are gonna be mad but spending time with Chanyeol and his friends is definitely worth a five-minute nagging session with his mom. 

“Of course.” Chanyeol smiled and Kyungsoo could really see the glow in Chanyeol’s eyes as he spoke. Chanyeol’s eyes are always glowing when he talks about the things that make him happy. 

Kyungsoo can only wish that he could see the glow in Chanyeol’s eyes when he talks about him, too. 

“But I knew you were bored..” Chanyeol muttered and had his eyes on the ground as they continued walking.

“I’m fine hanging out with you and Baekhyun so I was not bored.” Kyungsoo reasons out. 

“If that’s what you say.. Speaking of Baekhyun, I could not say this to you earlier since he was there but did you know that he’s dating Sehun now?” Chanyeol blurted out.

“What?” Kyungsoo was surprised because he thought that Baekhyun liked Jongdae but apparently he’s wrong. 

“Unbelievable, right? Sehun is our junior and Baek got that guy to like him, the mighty power of Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol laughed. 

“Baekhyun is just really good at flirting.” 

“No doubt about that.”

“I really thought he liked Jongdae.” Kyungsoo blurted out. 

“Jongdae? Dude, Jongdae’s in love with Minseok.” Chanyeol stopped on his tracks and looked at him confusedly. Kyungsoo also stopped on his tracks and looked at Chanyeol. 

“Really?” Kyungsoo said surprisingly. 

“Y’know, you can be really dense sometimes.” Chanyeol touched his shoulder and laughed.

“How did you know these things about them and their love life?” 

“I might be jealous of them and the only thing that makes me feel giddy inside is their love life.” Chanyeol shrugged and continued walking, leaving Kyungsoo on the spot dumbfounded. Why would Chanyeol be jealous of them when he can get all the girls and boys in their school with just a snap of his hands? 

“Why would you be jealous?” Kyungsoo muttered as he stayed on his spot. Chanyeol can’t be serious, right? Chanyeol is considered to be the school’s crush and people had always been glamouring themselves up just for Chanyeol’s attention.

“‘Cause I want someone, too.” Chanyeol looked back at him and muttered this under his breath but Kyungsoo heard it clearly. 

“You can always go after the people who chase you..” Kyungsoo looked up and he saw Chanyeol slowly walking up to him. 

“I don’t want them.” 

“Then who do you want?” Kyungsoo maintained eye contact with the taller. Kyungsoo saw how Chanyeol fidget a little bit and tried to stand properly. Kyungsoo noticed that Chanyeol was being uncomfortable and he didn't know why. 

“Kyungsoo..” Chanyeol called out to him sounding so nervous.

“It’s okay if you don’t tell me.” Kyungsoo replied. He didn’t want Chanyeol to be uncomfortable by saying who he likes plus Kyungsoo felt like he’ll never recover if he heard someone else's name from Chanyeol’s mouth. So he started to walk again but he fell a hand stopping him from walking again. 

“N-No, I..” Chanyeol muttered then immediately removed his hand from Kyungsoo’s arm. 

“Chanyeol, I told you it’s okay..” Kyungsoo started walking away from Chanyeol again. He was a few steps away from Chanyeol and he didn’t feel his best friend walk to catch up to him until.. 

“I like you.” Chanyeol shouted. 

Kyungsoo could feel his heart already beating fast. Chanyeol must be joking, right? Maybe Baekhyun told him about his feelings and they decided to pull a prank on Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo was scared to look back at him. He was scared because maybe if he looked back, he’d see a smirk on Chanyeol’s face, indicating that this is all just a prank. Also, he was scared that if he’d see Chanyeol’s smirk, he’d forgive him for pulling a prank on him because he was that whipped for his best friend. 

“I like you, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol shouted again but Kyungsoo remained rooted on the ground.

“Could you please look at me?” Chanyeol pleaded. 

Kyungsoo slowly looked back at his best friend and as he looked back, he saw Chanyeol fidgeting with his clothes; a gesture Chanyeol likes to do when he’s nervous about something. 

“I like you a lot, Soo.” Chanyeol confessed and kept his eyes glued on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was positive that he could now see the glow on Chanyeol’s eyes when he talks about something he likes.

“No, scratch that. I’m in love with you. I’m in love with the way you smile and how it brightens up the room, at least for me. I love that you’re considerate of what others’ would feel if you do something. I love the fact that your greatest love in life is penguins. I-I know I can be an annoying best friend for most times but you’re still there for me and I want you to know that I’d always be there for you, too. If you let me..” Chanyeol whispered the last sentence and he looked at Kyungsoo with hope in his eyes, maybe hoping for his feelings to be reciprocated.

Kyungsoo never thought he’d hear these things out of Chanyeol’s mouth. He never thought that his best friend was feeling the same way as him. 

“Say something, Soo.” Chanyeol muttered. 

“I-I love you, too.” replied Kyungsoo. He didn’t know what he’s nervous about but he knew he had to tell Chanyeol what he really felt. 

Chanyeol slowly walked towards him and Kyungsoo didn’t know where to look. Should he look at Chanyeol’s glowing eyes? His perfect hands? His beautiful smile? 

“Say that again, please.” 

“I love you..”

“Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol was facing him and Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol crouched so he could face him eye to eye. 

“Yes..” Kyungsoo whispered. 

Chanyeol started leaning towards him and Kyungsoo could feel his breath hitched. He started leaning to and when his lips touched Chanyeol, he felt that Chanyeol’s lips might be the softest thing. He never knew how to kiss so he remained steady but Chanyeol opened his mouth then licked Kyungsoo’s upper lip. Kyungsoo felt the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue on his lip but he didn’t do anything to respond. 

That made Chanyeol snicker and leaned backward; breaking their kiss.  
“I’ll teach you how to kiss sometime..” Chanyeol laughed as Kyungsoo felt the upcoming blush on his cheeks. 

“God, why am I in love with you?” Kyungsoo was so embarrassed that he started walking away from his best friend. 

“You just said you love me.” Chanyeol shouted and caught up to him. He felt Chanyeol slung his arms on his shoulder. 

“Get off of me.” Kyungsoo untangled himself away from Chanyeol and started running because he still felt embarrassed because he didn’t know how to kiss.

“Very mature, Kyungsoo, very mature.” Chanyeol shouted but Kyungsoo felt that the taller started running too. 

Chanyeol immediately caught up to him and held him on his waist. Kyungsoo was out of breath already but he saw Chanyeol with his still breathing. 

“I gotcha.” Chanyeol winked at him. 

“I might throw up because of all the cliche you just did today.” Kyungsoo faked gagged. 

“You love it tho.” 

“Yeah and I love you.” Kyungsoo smiled at the taller. Chanyeol immediately blushed and held his hand close to his chest as if he’s having a heart attack. 

“Don’t surprise me like that, Soo.” Chanyeol said as Kyungsoo laughed at how Chanyeol looked pathetic right now. 

“Anyway, wanna boast to our friends that they’re not the only ones who have boyfriends now?” Chanyeol added while being nervous because maybe he overboarded a little, implying that they’re already boyfriends but Kyungsoo would rather confirm that. 

“Definitely.” Kyungsoo smiled, confirming that, of course, from best friends, they’d go to being boyfriends now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
